earth1414fandomcom-20200213-history
Zackary Lim
Zackary Lim is a human with the magical ability to manipulate light and make constructs out of light. He is currently a student in the Ice Prime Magic School for Magical Youngsters. He is Silver's best friend and has also recently became very close with an Inhuman-Vampire Leonardo Vincze. History (History prior to his return to Magic School will be filled in as his origin is revealed along the way.) Returning to Magic School On February 1, 2016, Zack returned to Magic School after a long break and heard some commotion in the school. Hoping it was Silver throwing a welcome back party for him, he went there and saw Ice Prime and the others fighting with Ahura. Just as Ahura was about to kill Ice Prime, Zack used his light powers to harm Ahura as Vampires are weak against sunlight. They managed to subdue Ahura and he went back to his dorm room where Silver was waiting for him. Because Isabelle Emmett also has light powers, he was assigned to her as her mentor because Isabelle was still new to her powers. While Zack was training Isabelle how to use her powers properly, he met Leonardo Vincze, an Inhuman-Vampire. While Isabelle was training on her own, Zack could not help but to stare at Leo. He wanted to ask Leo if he was straight, but ended up saying "never mind". Leo responded, saying that guys who say something but end up not finishing their sentence with "never mind" are totally not his type, and that Zack needed to change. Ice Prime and the others wanted Isabelle to fight with them. However, she did not want to be dragged into their magical business and she left. Hence, Zack was no longer needed as a mentor. Afterwards, in many occasions, Zack was denied the chance to go on missions with Ice Prime and the rest as he is not 17 years old yet. Witch vs Inhuman War (And the time loop) On February 26 to 28, 2016, Zack attended some sort of selection camp and was telling Silver, his best friend, about it on the following day when they were interrupted by two students discussing about how much they hate Inhumans. The two of them realized that it might be possible that everyone is mind controlled by Ahura to hate either Inhumans or Witches. Silver managed to cast a spell to rid the training room of magic, effectively undoing any forms of compulsion on anyone in that room. They decided to trick Ahura into believing that they were still fighting against each other, but in reality, their skulls have already been coated with diamond, rendering them immune to any form of compulsion, magical or psychic. They attacked Ahura after pretending to fight with each other and caught him by surprise, Unfortunately, Ahura overpowered Leo and was about to pull his heart out. Zack appeared out of nowhere and he opened a portal in front of Ice Prime's hand, allowing him to pull Ahura's heart out. Synapse appeared out of nowhere and condemned them to be burned at the stake. Just as Marcelyn was about to die, she managed to tap into the power of all the spirits in the spiritual plane and reversed time. Leo, being able to counter every power used on him, was immune to that and that created a time loop. Time was reversed, but Leo's body remained. Thus, each time Marcelyn reverses time, one more Leo would exist. In summary, the time loop starts with Leo and the others getting killed by Synapse, and then time reverses and Leo tried to stop them from killing Ahura but Ahura was killed eventually by another version of Leo because Zack was about to be killed by Ahura. Time reverses and Leo tried to compel Synapse to help them, but Synapse, being an Inhuman with psychic powers, is immune to Leo's compulsion and she helped another version of Leo "kill" Leo. Time reverses again and Leo wakes up in a new body. He watches a new Leo try to stop them from killing Ahura but an older version of Leo kills Ahura. Time reverses, and this time, Leo gets Synapse to help him kill the earlier version of Leo. After time reverses, Leo is now the one killing Ahura after watching an earlier version of Leo stop the others from killing Ahura. Leo knew they were in a time loop, but since he is the reason why the time loop occurs, whatever he does continues the time loop. However, due to Irvin's psychic abilities, he was able to sense that they were in a time loop. They eventually realized that Ahura was not the one compelling the entire world. It was the Skwitches. They freed Ahura from the Skwitches' compulsion and broke the time loop. Together with the Skrullbrid After they freed Ahura from the Skwitches' compulsion, the Skwitches got the Skrullbrid to attack them. The Skrullbrid tried to attack them, but the magic school's protection didn't allow the Skrullbrid's powers to enter. Hence, they decided to surround the magic school in an impenetrable force field that didn't let anything out and left all of them to starve to death in the school. Ahura managed to get out, but the Skrullbrid defeated Ahura and bit him before opening up a hole and throwing him back into the school with no way out. Nevertheless, they managed to break out of the force field with Ahura's help. They found out that by using the Jensen's specialty spell, the Skrullbrid managed to bind the force field to the Jensen bloodline, the Summers bloodline and the Rayne bloodline. They need a Jensen, Summers and Rayne witch to break the force field. In addition, they also need to negate the rage energy bound to the force field and a fairy was needed as well. The force field didn't allow anything to get out of it, not even portals can be opened to another location outside the force field or another plane. The only way to get out of the force field is to die, so that the spirit can travel to the spiritual plane. Hence, Ahura decided to accept his fate and he died. Ahura met Laurelle Rayne in the spiritual plane and using him as an anchor, she channeled the power of her descendants and possessed K'Line, who was linked to her due to the Absolution ritual. Laurelle got Megan Gwynn to help break the force field before temporarily killing Katherine with a spell. Unbeknownst to her, another witch has seemingly possessed Julie and she cast a spell to send Laurelle back to the spiritual plane before returning there herself. They decided to throw the two Skwitches into the training room, undoing the Absolution ritual they took part in, thus stripping them of Absolution permanently. Debora, J'ann and the Skrullbrid came and demanded that they return K'Line and Julie. Debora and J'ann's powers started to go out of control because with K'Line and Julie's Absolution stripped from them, Debora and J'ann's powers have now been doubled. Zack revealed that he had been there all along and he turned visible and sent the two Skwitches into the training room as well, stripping Absolution from them. With that, nobody channels the spirits any longer. Zack tried to do the same with the Skrullbrid as well, but they managed to grab Zack through the portal and kidnapped him. They brought Zack to Charmcaster and for the first few days, they tortured Zack until one day, the both of them started chatting and developing feelings for each other. The Skrullbrid, at times, even took on a male human form to please Zack's desires. They bound and gagged Charmcaster and on Zack's birthday, they gave him a toast. Unfortunately for them, Charmcaster broke free and escaped. She decided to seek Ice Prime and the others' help and showed up at Magic School and was reluctantly invited in by Ice Prime. Since the Skrull Spaceship was cloaked and she left her staff there on purpose, she was able to let it release a huge explosion of mana which could be tracked down by Gwen's powers. They arrived at the spaceship, rescued Vinn Nguyen and trapped Sage, the Skrullbrid in an anti-magic force field. Zack was "rescued" from Sage, albeit against his wishes. Unfortunately, during the fight, Charmcaster escaped and rescued the Skwitches from the anti-magic cells they were kept in. Zack was thrown into an anti-magic cell as they thought that Sage has cast a spell to make him fall in love with them and would try to rescue Sage. Ice Prime, Billie and Sky wanted to vanquish Sage, but Irvin, Silver and Leo believed that Zack and Sage were truly in love. Ice Prime came up with a plan to vanquish Sage, and Irvin, Silver and Leo planned to keep Sage alive. Silver lured Charmcasters and the Skwitches into a Starbucks cafe that had already been spelled by Silver to be free of magic, but they did not know that Sage has already been stripped of their powers and "unmerged" from the four species they were merged with. With Charmcaster and the Skwitches trapped in the anti-magic cafe, Ice Prime and the others decided to save every single Avenger the Skrulls had abducted and he decided to vanquish Sage. However, Silver and Irvin managed to convince Ice Prime to trap Sage in the mirror world, which is a fate worse than death. Zack somehow escaped his prison, and arrived on time just to see Sage entering a glass window. He secretly took that piece of window back to his dorm, where they could see each other everyday. First official mission Over the course of two months after Sage was trapped in the mirror world, Ice Prime and the others, along with the Avengers managed to drive Skrull forces off of Earth. Steve Rogers held a prize presentation ceremony on June 4, 2016, to show their appreciation to him and his family and friends for helping to drive the Skrulls off of Earth. Unfortunately, the Skwitches returned, with more power than ever and revealed that they wanted to create another Skrullbrid, but almost unkillable, by merging Leo with the Skrullbrid. Ice Prime and the others returned to magic school to evacuate the entire school. The Skwitches arrived and managed to tear down the school's protective barrier spell and successfully took Leo away. Zack went on his first official mission with them to Mykdl'dy, but they arrived too late. They already had done the merging and created what they call the Mega-Skrullbrid. The Skwitches magically knocked all of them unconscious, and set off the time bombs that they had placed all around the planet. Powers and Abilities Zack is a human, granted with the ability to manipulate light and form hard constructs from light. The origins of his powers are currently unknown. * Photokinesis: The ability to manipulate light. Zack could manipulate light to achieve several effects. ** Invisibility: Zack could bend light rays around himself to turn himself invisible. ** Light Portals: Zack could open portals made of light to get to other places instantaneously. He has made use of his portals cleverly in combat to surprise his enemies. ** Hard Light Constructs: He could shape light into hard constructs such as a spear or a dagger to aid him in combat. *** Holographic Projections: Zack could project holograms with his light construct powers. ** Light Beams: Zack could also shoot his enemies with energy beams. ** Limited Heat Generation: Zack could generate small amounts of heat with his light powers. Trivia * Zack is born in Singapore * His parents do not know that he has powers * Silver and Leo are his best friends * Zack is gay and dated Sage the ex-Skrullbrid References Category:Characters Category:Homosexual Characters Category:LGBT Characters